An Unlikely Love Pair
by sportzchick34
Summary: Bella is left with rosaile while the others hunt. rose tries to talk to bella but walks out before spilling her secret. sensing something wrong bella finds rose and they talk. confessions get made. is edward the cullen bella really wants?
1. Chapter 1

BELLA'S POV

Edward and the other Cullen's had to go hunt, leaving me with the only one in the Cullen clan that couldn't stand me. My usual baby sitter Alice Cullen was in desperate need for some hunting otherwise she would have stayed. I practically had to force them all out the door especially Edward, he hates leaving me with Rosalie. ever since Alice had that vision of Victoria and her army of new born vampires coming after me they have on edge. I actually think they are more worried than I am myself, it's understandable seeing as where they are the ones that have to fight. this will be the second time they fight a vampire or vampires to save my life. I hate being a human. Ya know I wouldn't mind staying with Rosalie if she didn't hate me so much. I guess I understand why she hates me though…she feels as if I intruded into her family secret and I keep putting her family in danger. It's not like I mean to though I just can't help it. Either way when I become one of them it will no longer be a problem for her. More and more lately I have begun to doubt that I will get turned, it's because I have a secret that I haven't told anyone else… that's when I heard a knock at Edward's door. it has to be Rosalie but what would she want with me?

ROSALIE'S POV

I think i knocked hard enough for her to hear me. maybe she's sleeping, humans tend to do that a lot. I decided against walking away and slowly open my brother's bedroom door. he had put a big bed in there for his human girlfriend. God I hate saying that…it's not why you think though, I don't hate her just the choice she's making. if I could become human I would, plus Bella deserves better than my brother is giving her. Anyways I slowly opened the door…

"Bella you up? Can we talk please? if you don't mind."

" Yea Rosalie I'm awake, come on in."

I walked in and sat on the bed beside her. looking at this girl I began to really see why I didn't want her heart to stop beating… it wasn't because I thought being a vampire was so bad because its honestly not it's just umm well I think I may li-

" Rosalie I know you must hate me because of all the danger the family has been put in because of me but just know I wish it weren't like this."

If only she knew that I didn't hate her, not even a little bit. I am perhaps the only one that truly loves her, even more than Edward. it was that idiots idea to have Bella in the center of the fight with Victoria. He thinks she'll be the perfect distraction for the new borns. although yea if Bella was there it would be an easier fight for my family and the mutts but I don't wanna lose my Bella. I guess she really isn't mine but she could be. I'm glad that I was the one put in charge of protecting her, I know that way she'll be safe. no new born will get through me and if Victoria or her army's leader try I'll rip them to shreds. but if it were my choice I would have her far far away from here where they would never find her. if Edwards stupid plan gets her killed I swear…

" Rose? Rose? I mean Rosalie what's wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong, why would you think something was wrong?"

"Rosalie you're practically shaking. What's wrong? is it the new borns or Victoria?"

BELLA'S POV

Rosalie hates me I get that. but is sitting next to me making her this upset? maybe she's thinking about the fight and having been put on Bella duty AGAIN.

" Rosalie can I ask you something?"

" Sure Bella go right ahead."

"Aside from the not wanting me to become a vampire thing why do you hate me so much? Is it because you don't want me with Edward for eternity?"

"Honestly?"

"Yea of course"

"Well yea it's kinda about that and besides I think you deserve better. if I were with you and we may be getting married I wouldn't allow you anywhere near that fight. I love you too much. I'll be playing the piano if you need me. I gotta go."

BELLA'S POV

Did she just say she loves me too much? Did she really mean that or was she saying that if Edward loved me enough he wouldn't have me in danger? I'm so confused? Now that I think about it loving Rosalie wouldn't be so bad. To be perfectly honest Edward's not the one I love she is. But I know she's happy with Emmett so that's why I never told anyone.

ROSALIE'S POV

I had to get away from her, maybe if she gets some sleep she'll forget what I said or at least not see how I meant it. I can't bear explaining myself to her; it would make things too complicated for us. I know she wants us desperately to be friends but I can't handle that. I would rather be more than friends and if I can't have that well then I can't be friends with her. I would feel like I was lying to her. She'd be putting everything into our relationship as friends and as she's telling me secrets I know I can't be as honest with her. But maybe it's for the best because I think if we were together and she asked me to change her I would. I'm not like Edward I don't have enough self-control to keep her human I would want her to live an eternity with me. But in the same sense I wouldn't want her to miss out on a normal human life…I guess it's too late because she's too stubborn to walk away from us without killing herself in the process. If she were turned her beautiful chocolate brown eyes would turn a crimson red and that drumming heart beat of hers would die still. What I will miss the most is perhaps the rose red her cheeks get when she gets embarrassed, I love when they get that color. The more I thought about it the more ager and venom that filled my body. I heard her heartbeat even more when I tried to ignore her this way. So in a way to distract me from this tempting girl I began playing the piano. Usually I played a specific piece but this time I just played from my heart. I haven't done this since I first met Emmett he reminds me so much of my friends little boy the child I yearned to have on my own. I haven't wanted anything more then I wanted to have a child until I met Bella. From the start I have loved her but knew I couldn't have her. Ya know I guess this fight could be dangerous for my family it's quite possible that Emmett and Edward may not walk outta it then maybe…no I feel horrible for even thinking that way. I love my family I just wish it were possible for me to be with Bella.

Bella's POV

I needed to talk to Rosalie. Something had upset her drastically and I felt like it was my fault. Plus I had some questions I just couldn't ignore. Like what did she mean by she loves me too much? Nothing made any sense right now, first she said that and then she goes to the piano? According to Alice she did that only when she was really caught with a puzzling decision. What could it be, maybe it's the fight again. I hate causing her to be upset. I walked to the room where she kept her piano and quietly listened to her play. It's like nothing I have ever heard eve Edward play. It was beautiful. As the song came to a finish I figured it was the perfect chance to walk in.

"Rose, that was amazing. I didn't know you could play that well."

"Oh Bella I didn't hear you come in. Can I help you with something? Are you hungry is that it?"

"No, that's not it. Umm I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh okay what is it?"

"Umm I know you said you don't hate me but I can't help but feeling you do. I would totally understand if you do but I just need to hear you say it."

"Bella I wish I could tell you the complete and open truth but I just can't"

"That's just it, you can tell me anything Rose, I mean Rosalie."

"Not this Bella. This I definitely can't I'm sorry. But it's for your own good."

"What is with you young Cullens thinking you know what is best for me? I can make my own choices."

"I know you can Bella."

"So why won't you tell me?"

"Because too many people would get hurt."

"Who would get hurt?"

"You, Edward, and it could tear my family apart."

"Even more I should know what it is."

"Fine you really want to know?"

"Yes I wanna know Rose."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. And you can't tell ANYONE, not even Edward."

"Okay I promise."

"Well you remember my story about becoming a vampire?"

"Yea"

"Well that is part of the reason I wish you would consider staying human but not the whole reason. The other part is that well Isabella Swan I am also in love with you. Now before you say anything I know you love Edward but you wanted to know so I told you."

"Rosalie what if I told you I didn't wanna marry Edward?"

"You don't? Why not? Is it that smelly mutt?"

"Calm down Rose it's not Jake."

"You called me Rose, you never call me that."

"Oh I'm sorry I'll stop."

"No don't I kinda like it when you say it. It's kinda cute"

"Plus you called me Isabella and no one calls me that."

"Oh well I'll stop."

"No it sounds cute when you say it though."

"Bella, can I ask you something? If you don't wish to marry Edward why do you still wanna become a vampire?"

"What if I told you there was someone else and it's not Jake?"

"Well then I would ask who it is. Are they human?"

"No actually another Cullen vampire."

"Well is it Emmett or Jasper?"

"Neither."

"Carlisle?"

"Eww he's like a dad to me Rose jeez."

"Aww you called me Rose. I like when you call me that. It's cute coming from you. But I gotta ask you, Bells who is it?"

"Rose it's you…"

"Me? Really?

Before Rosalie could finish what she was going to say Bella ran outta the room and into Rosalie's room on accident. Before she can walk out Rosalie is blocking the door way.

ROSALIE'S POV

Bella doesn't want Edward she wants me… I would've never expected that. But to be honest that makes me so happy to hear her say that. She didn't even give me a chance to answer. I was just barely able to block her from leaving my room. For the first time I allowed myself to inhale this girls intoxicating scent. The venom began flooding my mouth and I know that if I didn't love her so much I would have killed her. Slowly I began to walk towards her, her eyes were clearly focus on switching between my eyes and lips. I wanted to kiss her but I wasn't sure how it would go. I sat on the bed and she followed. I looked in her eyes and tried to convey all my feelings for her in that one look. She began inching closer and before I knew it she was moving to kiss me. Before I closed the gap I had to give her the chance to change her mind. As I waited I uttered three words I had wanted to say so many times before. I love you. Then I closed the gap and her warm lips touched mine. First it was cautious but then it became needy, passionate, loving and caring. It was unlike any kiss I ever had before.

BELLA'S POV

The kiss with Rosalie was amazingly perfect. Her lips were soft and warm unlike Edward's. It was so filled with excitement and love. The perfect first kiss with the girl I am in love with. Just as our lips were about to collide again Emmett busted through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Emmett: "Whoa! Rose, Bella what's going on in here…and can I join?"

Rosalie: "Emmet hun, it's not what you think."

Bella: "Emmett really it's not what it looks like."

Emmett: "It's about time you made a move Rose, I was starting to wonder why you didn't wanna make out with me anymore. I was starting to think I smelled bad."

Bella: "Wait so you're not even mad?"

Emmett: "Honestly…not at all. I knew something was up with Rose. I had a hunch she was developing feelings for ya Bella. Plus it's way hot!"

Rosalie: "You're such an ass face."

Emmett: "Well I mean I can't be mad that you love someone else. We can't help who we fall in love with. Look at Bella; she's fallen for now two vampires. That's gotta be some kinda record. But seriously…there's nothing wrong with you two being in love."

Bella: "Except…Edward. And the fact that your entire family is about to fight an army of new borns because I'm "Edwards mate". Oh my god, I'm a horrible person."

Emmett: "Bella we're fighting Victoria and the army to save you because we love you not because you're Edward's main squeeze. We love ya kid."

Rosalie: "Do you love Edward? I mean really love him, like you can't eat can't sleep all because you're always thinking about him kinda love?"

Bella: "Well…. No not really. He's not the one I always wake up wanting beside me, not the one I wanna hug when I wake up, not the one I'm most scared for when I think about this stupid fight."

Emmett: "And who is that person that you feel those things for?"

Bella: "Rose is. She's the one I dream about every night and the one I hope is lying next to me every time I wake up. She's the one I'm utterly in love with and the one I don't wanna live without."

Emmett: "Well then you need to be with the one you don't wanna be without."

Rosalie: "Emmett's right hun. If you can look me in the eye and honestly tell me you love Edward more than me then I'll walk away after you're safe. I'll leave you alone, I promise. But if you love me even a little bit more then my brother then I'll stay and fight for your love if I have to. Bella, I love you more than anything in my life, more than myself."

Emmett: "Bella you owe it to yourself to at least think about it… When you think about your future what do you see?"

Bella: "I see myself as a vampire."

Rosalie: "But do you see yourself with Edward or married to me?"

Bella: "Would you wanna get married to me?"

Rosalie: In a heartbeat if I had one."

Bella: "Rosalie hale there is no one I would rather spend eternity with."

Emmett: "OH! I almost forgot, the family is right behind me."

Rosalie: "I thought you guys weren't coming back until tomorrow morning."

Emmett: "Yea well Alice she had a vision and said we needed to get back to you guys asap."

Bella: "Well what was the vision of?"

Emmett: "Oh right, it was about Victoria I think."

Rosalie: "You think!"

Bella: "Rose babe calm down. It's Emmett you know he's an air head."

Emmett: "Hey I resent that comment. But seriously before the others get close enough for Edward to read our thoughts. What we gonna do about you guys' situation?"

Rosalie: "Emmett you need to promise not to tell anyone about me and Bella, not even mom and dad. Bella and I need to talk about a lot before we possibly freak the family out."

Bella: "Yea Emm please keep quite. We wouldn't wanna scare the family now would we rose. Obviously Rosalie wants to hide it."

Rosalie: "Emmett can you give us a minute."

BELLA'S POV

If Edward walked through this door right now I would tell him it was over. I love Rose and can't wait to be with her as soon as we can. I can't believe she doesn't want Emmett to say anything. What do her and I need to figure out? We love each other isn't that enough of a reason to tell the family. I have no doubt that everyone would be okay with it, maybe Edward and Jasper may have an issue but they would get over it. And what did she mean by possibly freak the family out?Rosalie could sense I was upset so she asked Emmett for alone time…this should be interesting.

ROSALIE'S POV

I wanted to be alone with my beautiful Bella, I love being able to think that without being scared she didn't feel the same. I hated pretending I hated Bella when the truth was that I loved her. I had convinced myself that it was for Bella's own good. After all I didn't wanna ruin her relationship with my brother if she didn't feel the same. I saw how losing him changed her so dramatically. I didn't wanna kill her heart as he had. I thought I was doing what was in her best interest…I guess I was wrong. By not being honest with her sooner I had actually made it worse, not being with the one you love can be the hardest thing you have to do. I thought when she said she loved me to that I wouldn't make any more mistakes with us but I was wrong again. I hurt her feelings or made her upset because she thinks I wanna hide us. She thinks I'm ashamed of her I think.

"Bella love what's wrong? Did I say something to make you upset?"

"Why don't you want Emmett to tell anyone? Are you afraid what the family will think?"

"Bella dear, no of course not. It's just well we have the upcoming fight and I don't think it would be safe if Edward were upset during the fight. He would be distracted if he knew about us and that could get him hurt. I know you may not love him like you use to but I know you still care about him. With that said she seemed visibly happier so I drifted to wear my bed lay and sat down. Bella soon followed and I could feel her eyes on me worried I was upset. I really love her and hated the idea that she was worried about me when she were the one Victoria was after. I put my hand on my love's check and turned her face to me.

"Bella love we only have a short time before they get here but you must know that I love you and no I'm not ashamed of you or us being together but I don't want you to get hurt. You tend to forget that we are a family of vampires Edward included. If he finds out it could be dangerous. I wouldn't let him hurt you but I know how you are and I know you wouldn't wanna see us fight. "

As if this would be our last free moment together Bella kissed me. It was filled with love, passion, excitement, need, but fear as well. I was just barely able to tell her it would be okay before Alice and Edward came flying into the room. They both had looks of shock leading me to believe Emmett had spilled the beans.

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND OR ITS CHARACTERS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

Alice: "Rose we need to get Bella outta here, now!"

Rosalie: "Why, what happened?"

Alice: "A lot! Bella grab your jacket and get into the kitchen. We're having a family meeting. I mean like now so move it."

Bella: "Edward what's happening? What's wrong?"

Edward: "Alice had of vision while we were out hunting. She said the Voultori sent Jane and some of the guard to deal with the army of new borns. He left Jane in charge of making the decisions regarding you. That's why Alice hasn't seen anything happening with them."

Rosalie: "Well if the guard's coming to check on Bella we need to get her outta here. If they see you're still human Bella they'll kill you."

Edward: "Bella I can't go with you right now so Alice and Rosalie are gonna take you somewhere to hide. Rosalie I know you don't like Bella and this is all my fault but please try and keep her from hurting herself."

Alice: "Trust me Edward Rosalie will keep Bella plenty safe wont you Rose?

Rosalie looks quickly at Bella and gives her a slight smile; "Umm as if she were reason for living."Don't worry I'll keep her safe, I promise."

Bella: "hey why don't we all just go up to Alaska? You can change me there."

Edward/Rosalie: "NO! It's not happening like this."

Alice: "Umm okay well guys we need to go like five minutes ago. Bella is in some major danger, Bella grab your stuff and Edward and I will meet you two down stairs."

EDWARD'S POV

I was forced to leave Bella with Rosalie so I could hunt with the rest of the family. We were all in desperate need of animal blood to calm the thirst that was burning in our throats. I had just taken down a large mountain lion quickly draining it's blood when I noticed Alice and Emmett were both nowhere to be found. I couldn't even hear their thoughts so they had to be really far. This upcoming fight with Victoria and her army had my Bella really on edge even going as far as forcing extra hunting trips. It wasn't till the hunting expedition was almost complete that the missing pair returned. Within a second or so Emmett rushed passed us without saying where he was going, Alice seemingly panicked called the family together. She had an alarming vision.

ALICE'S POV

We were in the midst of a hunting trip that Bella insisted on us taking when I noticed Emmett sending me a vision to meet him far enough away that Edward couldn't hear. When were clear out of the range of Edward's sometimes annoying ability Emmett began talking rather quickly.

"Alice I don't mean to be a pain in your butt but could I ask you to check something for me?"

"Sure Emm no problem. What is it?"

"Well I know your visions are being pretty strained but I need you to look for Rosalie making any decisions pertaining to her and Bella's relationship."

"Umm can I ask you why?"

"I figured you would but just look and if my hunch is right you'll understand why I asked."

"I don't know if it'll work Emmett my visions haven't been that great. I'm looking at a lot of vampire's decision making right now."

"Just try, for your brother pleeeease pleeease please for me."

"Okay but no guara-"

With that my sight went black as it usually did before I got a vision. Rosalie and Bella were in Edward's room and Rosalie had something really important to tell her but then began to violently shake. But then I was back with Emmett.

"What'd you see Alice?"

"Rosalie…she was shaking. She was trying to tell Bella something but then she began to think and then came the shaking. Emmett I think we should get back. What if she loses control?"

"Yea well I think I know what's up."

"Well don't just stand there. Tell me."

"Okay-"

That's when my sight blacked out again. I saw Rosalie asking Bella why she wanted to go through all the pain of becoming a vampire if she wasn't in love with Edward anymore. Wait why didn't she love Edward anymore? Did she choose the dog? No it can't be that because I would've seen that…oh no I wouldn't. Man I hate those vision blocking mutts. I was yanked from my train of thought when I realized Bella was about to respond to the question. Bella told Rose that she had fallen for someone else, it was another one of us Cullen's. I just now took notice to their surroundings; they were in the music room. Rosalie was at the piano. Rose hadn't played well since her and Emmett first got together and then again when Bella first came to Forks. But that stopped soon after Bella and Edward got serious. Rosalie first assumed it was either Emmett or Jasper that she were in love with and when Rosalie questionably said Carlisle's name Bella almost puked. What I saw next would have stopped my heart from beating if it were still working. Bella told Rosalie that it was her she had fallen for. Before Rosalie had a chance to respond Bella ran into Rosalie's room, probably accidentally. Rose chased after her and wouldn't let her leave the room, Rose's face was mere inches from Bella's face when the vision left me.

"Emmett. Rose and Bella…"

"What happened? No wait I know already."

"I don't think so but humor me and guess."

"Rosalie told Bella she was in love with her didn't she?"

"Umm no…wait how did you even guess that remotely close? I almost died if I weren't dead already."

"Ali, haven't you noticed how different Rose has been since Bella came here to Forks? She hasn't played the piano since Bella and Edward got serious, I knew we were drifting apart when Bella started coming around but the reason why didn't hit me until Edward told Bella he loved her and I saw Rose's demeanor change. I knew then I had lost her to our new human friend."

"But she hated Bella. Didn't she?"

"All an act Ali. You know how well Rose does with acting."

You know that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. It explains why Rosalie has been spending so much more time alone in her room and why she gets so mean when Edward is near Bella. Hmm it's all coming together now."

"Yup yup. Why do you think Rose was so upset when Jasper almost killed Bella on her birthday and why she was so miserable when Edward made us leave Forks?"

"Oh! Even Edward didn't get that mad at Jaz. Rose didn't talk to him wow until a month or two after we came back. That's why rose was so upset when I told her about Bella jumping off the cliff and when I couldn't see Bella come up rose was a mess."

Blank again, this time my vision was of the Voultori guard. I hadn't really payed too much attention to the guard's decision making because I figure they weren't that important. That was up until Rosalie had mentioned the Voultori finding holes in my vision. It was a loophole I never knew existed. If I was watching Aro's decisions I wouldn't see Jane leading the guard here from Italy. Anyways my vision showed Jane explaining to the guard that the public reason for them coming here was to deal with the new born army but that their real concern was to check on Bella's heartbeat.

"Emmett we need to get to Bella NOW!"

"Whoa Alice what happened?"

EMMETT'S POV

It was final, Alice's vision confirmed it. Rose wanted Bella and Bella loved her in return. Who am I to interfere with true love? I had officially lost her to the human my family had come to love. Although I'm not mad because I've come to realize that I'm not as in love with Rosalie as I thought. Alice went blank again. Went she finally came to she was freaking out. I haven't seen such a panicked look on her face since well only twice. One time when James almost killed Bella and the other time when Jasper almost killed Bella. As soon as Alice explained what had happened we raced to the family with me zooming past everyone. There was no time to waste I had to get to the girls. I busted threw the doors and sped to Edward's room. They weren't in there so I followed their sent to Rosalie's room. Just as I pushed the door open I was shocked to see rose about to kiss Bella. I gotta admit it was kinda hot. After they unsuccessfully tried to defend themselves I told them I didn't care. I loved them both like sisters. I told them the others weren't far behind and after deciding we had to keep this a secret I gave them time alone.

ROSALIE'S POV

When Alice and Edward came busting threw the doors I thought for sure Emmett had told them. Either that or Edward heard it in Emmett's thoughts. But no it was something much worse. Jane and the Voultori guard were coming here to check on Bella's humanity. I knew if they found my Bella's heart still beating they would for sure try to end that. Either Bella would die or I would die protecting her life. I knew without one the other would internally die. I ordered Edward to the kitchen where we would meet with the family. I knew we had to take Bella far away from here.

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND OR ITS CHARACTERS**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

ALICE: "Rosalie, Bella we need to be fast. our plan will only work for a short time. Eventually they'll figure out where you are.

Rosalie: "Yea I know. well at least both Victoria and the guard will follow the scent they think is with Edward. They would never think he would leave without her."

Bella: "So where is it that we going then? And what am I going to tell Charlie?"

Alice: "My island?"  
Rosalie: "No that's the next scent they would follow…but they would never think she'd be with me. And Bella hun don't worry about Charlie, he loves my parents and we'll tell him your going on winter break vacation with us."

Bella: "Okay, but did you just say island? What normal person has their own island?"

Rosalie: "Silly Bella. First off, we're not even people technically and second I know you know our mother. She gave us each one for well no reason really. Just to escape to once in a while."

Alice: "As cute as you two are right now we don't have time to flirt. We need to be gone like ten minutes ago."

Rosalie: "Well Alice we can't go to your place because they'll expect that."

Bella: "Well Rose, what about your place? You yourself said they would never think to look their right?"

Rosalie: "Bella you're a genius. They'll never suspect that I have you with me."

BELLA'S POV

How was I suppose to know Esme had given them each their own island. God I hope she doesn't spend that much money buying me something like that, she's much too generous. Although after Edward finds out that I'm leaving him because I'm in love with his sister who he's constantly fighting with the family will probably leave taking my Rosalie with them. I'll have to wait and think about that later right because at this point Rosalie has thrown me on her back and we were soon in the Cullen family kitchen discussing our course of action.

ROSALIE'SPOV

It felt so good to show Bella my feelings freely and to just pick her up throwing her on my back. We used the excuse of it being a faster method of transportation when the family gave us an odd look. I set Bella down in the kitchen and we soon after decided on the plan Alice, Bella and I had talked about. Alice and I were to take Bella to my island and we would use her and Edward's "gifts" to communicate. Bella was clearly sad at the idea of leaving the family but I could see a hit of anticipation for us to be more alone together. I would keep my Bella safe and happy at all costs. Bella was my sole reason for existing she was my heart, she was my world.

ALICE'S POV

We hugged each of our family and said our goodbyes. We were telling Charlie that we were leaving for winter break. Would use jasper to sway his answer but the fact remained true that we could be gone for a long time. I was wanting to talk about the visions with Rose and Bella but knew it would have to wait until we got to Rosalie's island or country as I teasingly called it. I mean they had my head spinning especially after that whole little flirt session before we left. I wonder if they were even aware that they were doing it? Does Bella really wanna become one of us because she loves Rosalie and NOT Edward? I really don't get them as of right now. I never in my wildest dreams( if I could sleep that is) would've imagined that those two would fall for each other. Anyways after we said our goodbyes I took my canary yellow Porsche to our private airport. Rosalie insisted on taking Bella in her red Convertible. Yea because that wouldn't make anyone suspicious, jeez those two don't know how to be discrete about anything.

Bella and Rosalie in the Convertible

"Bella you okay with all of this? I know it's a lot in a small period of time."

"Yea Rose I have you, that's all I need."

"Okay."

"I do have you don't I? I mean I know we have to deal with the boyfriend issue but I just thought that you and I…"

"Bella, Bella, Bella you weren't wrong. I just well we hadn't talked about it and I didn't wanna scare you away. I figured if I assumed anything you would think I was moving too fast and that would push you further into Edward's arms."

"Aww Rose….that's so cute. But just to let you know, you don't scare me. And on the Edward matter well I love him but nowhere close to the way I love you. He's more of a brother to me. You are the furthest thing from a sisterly figure in my head."

"Oh really now?"

"Don't give me that look."

"You're not my mom, you can't tell me what to do."

"You're right I'm not Esme but…"

"But what?"

"It's nothing juts forget it."

"God you are so beautiful when you make that face. It's the face you make every time you want the subject at hand to be dropped. But I'm not Edward, you're boyfriend that falls for that. I'm the great Rosalie Hale/Cullen, your girlfriend that won't always let you have everything your way."

"Oh. I wasn't aware I had a girlfriend." Bella says a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Well if you would prefer to stay with my brother then that's completely fine Bella." A similar smirk played on Rosalie's mouth. "Bella I'm going to be completely honest with you… I like you. And I don't mean just like you I really have fallen for you. I know we just allowed ourselves to be open to the possibility of an "us" but I just needed you to know that before we got onto the plane with Alice and we couldn't talk so freely."

"Rosalie my love….words can't explain how much I care for you."

"I know that you care for me, but you also care for Alice and Esme."

"Yes you're right but not like I care about you."

"Bella I don't know how long we're gonna be gone for, until the threat has subsided I suppose. but…"

"Rosalie you can tell me anything I hope you know that. But I have something I would like you to know really quickly before we leave the car."

"What is it love?"

"Rosalie Cullen I am completely, irrationally, and irrevocably in love with you."

"Well Isabella Swan I'm so glad to hear you say that because I love you more than my own life. Love although I would love to show you just how much you mean to me it seems we've arrived at our first destination."

"Okay well really quick before our little pixie comes tapping at your window there's something I wanna do."

"Okay well what is it Bella?"

Without any reservations Bella cupped the flawless blonde vampire's face and ever so lightly placed a loving kiss upon her love's lips. They were just barely able to pull away when Alice tapped on the driver's side window.

Alice: "Let's go you two."

The three of them boarded the jet. Bella got settled and went into the pilot's cabin to talk to the other two girls.

Rosalie: "Alice you really need to calm down."

Alice: "Easy for you to say. But we can't keep wasting time sitting around."

Bella: "Alice that wasn't Rosalie's fault, it was mine. I needed to umm talk to her about something."

Alice: "Bella not now I need some quiet. These visions have been driving me crazy."

Rosalie: "Alice it'll be okay don't worry just relax."

Alice: "You of all people should be on edge. You have more of an investment in this then anyone else."

Rosalie was getting visibly annoyed with her sister, so Bella attempted to defuse the situation.

Rosalie: "What is that suppose to mean. and yes I care about her safety A lot but being on edge makes us not think clearly."

Bella: "Rose, Alice is right I think we should give her some quiet. Wait who's flying the plane?"

Alice: "Rosalie will, she's a much better pilot than I am."

Rosalie: "Bella hun I think you should go into the room and get some rest."

Bella: "I'm not tired really."

Alice: "Rosalie is right you humans need sleep."

Despite wanting to protest Bella knew this was a battle she could not win so she went to lay down. She fell asleep knowing that they had a long road ahead of them, both with the physical threats and with their new found relationship.

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND OR ITS CHARACTERS. I appreciate comments and constructive criticism. The more comments I get the faster I update.**


End file.
